familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
List of people of African-American and Native American ancestry
This is a list of notable people that are a mixture of African American and Native American. No claim is made that any of these individuals are enrolled members of Native American tribes, unless their entry explicitly makes that statement. Notable people of African-Native American mixture in the year 2000.]] , she was the highest-drafted Native player in WNBA history in 2013]] singing "The Star-Spangled Banner in Navajo at the Kennedy Space Center, 2010]] , Black Seminole historian and traditionalist]] * William Apess's mother was part Pequot * Henry Armstrong's mother was Iroquois * Crispus Attucks (Wampanoag and Natick) was the first casualty of the Boston Massacre * K. D. Aubert is part Native American * Andre "Andre 3000" Benjamin is part Native American. * Tyra Banks, through a DNA test confirmed she has Native American ancestry * Estelle Bennett and Veronica Bennett (known as Ronnie Spector), of African-American and Cherokee ancestry through their mother * Traci Bingham's father is Native American * Christopher "Ludacris" Bridges is part Native American * Bizzy Bone (Bryon McCane) has some Native American descent * George Bonga (1802–1880), fur trader and interpreter in what is now Minnesota, son of trader and interpreter Pierre Bonga and an Ojibwe mother * Billy Bowlegs III (Seminole) (1862–1965), Florida Seminole elder and historian"Billy Bowlegs III" Florida Alive. Retrieved 10 July 2010. * James Brown was part Apache * Jesse L. Brown (Chickasaw and Choctaw), naval officer, first African-American to become a naval aviator * Monica is part Native American * Olivia Ward Bush (Montaukett) (1869–1944), African American author, poet, and journalist"Olivia Ward Bush: 1869–1944." New York State Hall of Governors. Retrieved 9 July 2012. * Radmilla Cody, enrolled member of the Navajo Nation, former Miss Navajo, and anti-domestic violence activistBiography ramillacody.net. Accessed 2010-07-15. * Bessie Coleman, the first Native and African-American woman to get a pilot's license, was part CherokeeAtlanta Historical Museum, Texas Roots.. Retrieved 2007-04-10. * Joseph Louis Cook, a colonel in the Continental Army during the American Revolutionary WarBonaparte, pg 6 * George Crum (Huron), chef credited with inventing potato chips * Paul Cuffee (Wampanoag and Ashanti), Quaker businessman, sea captain, patriot, and abolitionist * YaYa DaCosta is part Native American * Stacey Dash is of West Indian and Aztec descent * Milt Davis is part Native Americanvia Associated Press. "Milt Davis, a Cornerback on 2 Title-Winning Teams, Dies at 79", The New York Times, October 2, 2008. Retrieved October 2, 2008. * Rosario Dawson is part Native American through her father * Ramona Douglass is part Oglala Lakotahttp://www.h-net.msu.edu/gateways/migration/threads/political/OMB15AMEA.html * Gary Dourdan is part Native American * Maria Ewing (Sioux), opera singer. * Mabel Fairbanks (Seminole), figure skater and coach * Redd Foxx was part SeminoleRedd Foxx. Last.fm . Retrieved 28 August 2009. * Vivica A. Fox is part Native American * Meagan Good is part Cherokee and TainoThe Angie Martinez Show * Angel Goodrich, enrolled member of the Cherokee nation and a WNBA athlete * Aaron Graham had Cherokee on his father's side * Andrew Graham had Cherokee on his father's side * Stephanie Graham had Cherokee on her father's side * Illinois Jacquet's mother was Sioux and his father Creole * Alex Haley (1921-1992) had Cherokee ancestors * Rebecca Hall is Sioux through her mother Maria Ewing * Ben Harper is part CherokeeBen Harper | Roots | Part one * Aaliyah "Aaliyah" Haughton was part Oneida * Dorris Henderson is part BlackfootColin Irwin, Dorris Henderson - US folk singer who settled in London, from The Independent * Jimi Hendrix was part CherokeeClassic Bands, Jimi Hendrix.. Retrieved 2008-01-05. * Leon Hendrix is part Cherokee * Lena Horne was part Native American * John Horse (Juan Caballo) (Black Seminole) (ca. 1812–1882), war leader in Florida, also leader of Black Seminoles in MexicoMay, Jon D. "Horse, John (ca. 1812–1882)." Oklahoma Historical Society's Encyclopedia of Oklahoma History. Retrieved 26 August 2012. * Langston Hughes was part Native American * Earle Hyman (Tuscarora, Haliwa-Saponi/Nottoway) (1926–2017), actor * Kyrie Irving, born to a Sioux mother, a NBA player that made the game winning shot in the 2016 NBA Finals. * Michael Jackson had Choctaw ancestry on his father's side and Blackfoot ancestry on his mother's * Shar Jackson is part Cherokee and Taino Arawak * Sarah Jeffery's father is African-American and her mother is indigenous Canadian. * James Earl Jones is part Cherokee and ChoctawUnconventional wisdom: James Earl Jones speaks out. Retrieved 2008-01-05.HUD, American Indian Heritage Month . Retrieved 2008-01-05. * Julia Jones is of the Choctaw and Chickasaw nations * Lolo Jones is part Native American * Susannah Mushatt Jones was for a time the world's oldest living person and according to her family had some Native American ancestry. * Alexis Jordan is part Native American * Eartha Kitt was part Cherokee * Beyoncé Knowles is part Native American * Solange Knowles is part Native American * Sanaa Lathan is part Native American * Bianca Lawson is part Native American * Ananda Lewis is part Creek and Blackfoot * Edmonia Lewis was of Mississauga Ojibwe-Haitian ancestryEdmonia Lewis, Edmonia Lewis.. Retrieved 2008-01-05. * Mance Lipscomb is part Choctaw * Amber Littlejohn is part Cherokee * Chief Buffalo Child Long Lance (Lumbee), journalist and writer, adopted into the Kainai Nation * Laura Love is part Native American * Richard Mayhew is part Native American and a landscape painter * Angela McGlowan is part Native American Interviews|website=OVGuide|language=en|access-date=2017-07-19}} * James Meredith (Choctaw), desegregation pioneer * Leona Mitchell (Chickasaw), operatic soprano *Scott "Kid Cudi" Mescudi is part Native American *Lola Momoa is part Native American *Nakoa-Wolf Momoa is part Native American *Mwalim (Mashpee Wampanoag), musician, writer, and educator. * Nicole Ari Parker is part Cherokee * Rosa Parks was descended from a Native American slave on record''New York Times'', Rosa Parks.. Retrieved 2008-01-09. * Ann Plato (ca. 1824–unknown), tribe unknown, one of the first African American published women authors"Ann Plato." Poetry Foundation. Retrieved 9 July 2012. * Charlie Patton (1887–1934), Black Cherokee and founding father of the blues in the Mississippi Delta * Oscar Pettiford's mother was Choctaw and his father part Cherokee * Phylicia Rashād's father was full-blooded Cherokee * Martha Redbone, Native American Music Award-winning soul music artist of Shawnee-Choctaw-Cherokee ancestry * Della Reese's mother was Cherokee and self-identified as such * Salli Richardson's mother is African-American and Cherokee. * Brytni Sarpy, (Apache and Cherokee) actress and model * Marguerite Scypion (ca. 1770s–after 1836), an African-Natchez woman whose family successfully sued for their freedom in MissouriFoley, William E. "Slave Freedom Suits Before Dred Scott: The Case of Marie Jean Scypion's Descendants". Missouri Historical Review. Volume 79 Issue 1. October 1984. Retrieved 9 Sept 2012. * Willie "The Lion" Smith (Mohawk), jazz pianist * Woody Strode (Blackfoot, Cherokee, and Muscogee), decathlete, football player, and actor * Rozonda "Chilli" Thomas is part Native American * Billy Ray Thunder, bull rider and bareback bronc rider * Chris Tucker is part Native American * Tina Turner identifies herself as Cherokee and Navajo * Tionne "T-Boz" Watkins is part Native American''Thoughts'' accessed 2008-08-29, Author Tionne Watkins, Published 1999, Publisher HarperCollins Publishers * Kerry Washington is part Native American * France Winddance Twine (b. 1960), sociologist enrolled in the Muscogee (Creek) Nation“Curriculum Vitae.”. Retrieved 10 July 2010. * Joy Villa (Choctaw), singer and songwriter * Amil "Amil" Whitehead is part Cherokee * Mykelti Williamson is part Blackfoot * Oprah Winfrey is part Native American * Keke Wyatt is part Cherokee * Melisa "Kid Sister" Young is part Native American * Michael Zinzun (1949–2006), former Black Panther and anti-police brutality activist of African and Apache descentStewart, Jocelyn Y. "Michael Zinzun, 57; Ex-Black Panther Challenged Southland Police Agencies." Los Angeles Times. 12 July 2006 (retrieved 20 May 2011) See also * African American * African American Lives, PBS miniseries with Henry Louis Gates, Jr., focusing on African American genealogy * Black Indians in the United States * List of people of self-identified Cherokee ancestry * Louisiana Creole people * Multiracial American * Native Americans in the United States References Category:African–Native American relations Category:African-American history * Category:Black Native Americans * Category:Lists of African-American people Category:Lists of Native American people Category:Native American history Category:People of African descent Native American